pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Birch
Professor Birch is the professor of Hoenn. He is Brendan or May's father. He lives in Littleroot Town. He is a Male Professor. In the anime he is not related to May and entrusts Ash as May's bodyguard on her journey. Pokemon In Ruby and Sapphire he is chased by a Poochyena and you had choose either a Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip and faint the Poochyena and he will have you keep the Pokemon. In Emerald all of that is the same except Prof. Birch is chased by a Zigzagoon. After completing the Hoenn Dex, Prof. Birch will have 3 other pokemons Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile which are actually Johto starter Pokemon. Pokemon Adventures Birch is Sapphire's father. Anime Birch was first mentioned in a flashback of Harrison on Johto Photo Finish. His first appearance was in Get The Show On The Road when he gave May her Torchic. He later appeared in Dewford Town in both A Three Team Scheme! and Seeing is Believing!. Birch also appeared in A Six Pack Attack, when he was meeting Professor Oak. Later, Birch was seen in The Evolutionary War! at a vacation on A-B-C Islands. Over there, he and the twerps cleared the mystery of the Clamperl evolution. Birch's most recent appearance was a short cameo in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon; it is unknown if he will appear again since the main characters have left the Hoenn region. His preferred mode of transport is a jeep that he drives recklessly. Due to the relationship between characters in the games, it is widely speculated that Birch is the father of Brendan's anime counterpart. This character has made three short cameo appearances in the anime and has the starter Pokémon whose type weakens May's. Birch is spoken by Dan Green, the same voice actor who spoke for Knuckles the Echidna (2005-2010), Mephiles the Dark (2006), Strom the Albatross(2006-2008), and Vector the Crocodile (2008-2010) form the Sonic the Hedgehog video game seires, and Yugi Moto from the Yu Gi Oh Anime. Pokémon Treecko1.png|Treecko was caught in the episode Tree's a Crowd! after Ash helped him in trying to save his old tree home; this event was followed by a battle with Ash's Pikachu, and Ash caught him as a result of that battle. Ash has used Treecko in a number of battles since its capture including the gym battles against Roxanne and Brawly. 255Torchic.png|In Get the Show on the Road!, Blaziken was given to May by Professor Birch in Littleroot Town when it was still a Torchic. She chose it as her starter Pokémon because she thought Treecko was creepy and scary (though she later called them cute in Trees a Crowd), while the starter Mudkip had attacked her earlier with a Water Gun to the face. However, she seemed to like Torchic's cute appearance and sweet nature. Early on in the journey, Torchic was very inexperienced and ditzy. It did not know how to battle, and tended to wander around obliviously; it also tended to panic when in dangerous situations. On the group's first encounter with Jessie's Seviper (still wild at the time), the Poison-type frightened Torchic by trying to eat it. 258Mudkip.png|Brock caught Mudkip in A Mudkip Mission. Mudkip lived at a pond where a number of Mudkip were bred. While most of the Pokémon left the pond as they grew older, the one that Brock caught was already mature and acted as a guardian of the younger, smaller Mudkip. It joined Brock and left the pond after he helped it rescue itself and the younger Mudkip from a Team Rocket attack. 261Poochyena.png|Birch's Poochyena was only briefly seen, while trying to rescue starter Pokémon from Team Rocket's grasp. Poochyena is good at hunting down people and Pokémon based on smell. However its battle extent is not known. Gallery es:Profesor Abedul Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Professor Category:Researcher